Second Chances Death Order
Here is the order and method in which the students of Colehurst Secondary School met their fates. Death Order 37th - Craig Hoyle - Shot by Maria Graham 36th - Sidney Rice - Stabbed by Anthony Rollins 35th - Liz Polanski - Shot by Jennifer Steinman 34th - Maria Graham - Shot by Marty Lovett 33rd - Quincy Archer - Bludgeoned by Adam Reeves 32nd - Benjamin Latimer - Shot by April Stone 31st - Marty Lovett - Shot by Karl Chalmers 30th - Aileen Borden - Shot by Paige Strand 29th - Timothy Walker - Shot by Jennifer Steinman 28th - Simon Fletcher - Beaten to death by Harold Finston Smythe 27th - Harold Finston Smythe - Collar detonated for remaining in Danger Zone 26th - Corrina Landrey - Blown up by Harold Finston Smythe 25th - Nick Simmons - Impaled on a rusty support 24th - Amber Whimsy - Stabbed by Lyn Burbank 23rd - Sally Connelly - Stabbed by Nick Reid 22nd - Preston Gray - Shot by Charlene "Charlie" Norris 21st - Nicole Husher - Killed by Adam Reeves, cause unknown 20th - Paige Strand - Shot by Jennifer Steinman 19th - Augustus "Dougal" MacDougal - Fell to his death after being shot by April Stone This is the halfway point in the game 18th - Lyn Burbank - Died of blood loss after being shot by Carol Burke 17th - Kari Nichols - Bludgeoned by Janet Claymont 16th - Anthony Rollins - Stabbed by Jennifer Steinman 15th - Jessica Vogel - Shot by Karl Chalmers 14th - Janet Claymont - Bludgeoned by Karl Chalmers 13th - Nichole "Nikki" Campbell - Collar detonated for remaining in Danger Zone 12th - Adam Reeves - Throat slit by Nick Reid 11th - Keira MacDonald - Shot by Jennifer Steinman 10th - Charlene "Charlie" Norris - Shot by Jennifer Steinman 9th - Jennifer Steinman - Slashed through the chest by Nick Reid 8th - Anna Kateridge - Shot by April Stone 7th - David Jackson - Fell down a hill 6th - Carol Burke - Stepped on still active land mine 5th - April Stone - Died of blood loss after being shot by Nick Reid 4th - Glen Bole - Shot by Karl Chalmers 3rd - Karl Chalmers - Stabbed by Nick Reid RUNNER UP - Megan Jacobson - Shot by Nick Reid WINNER - Nick Reid Kill Rankings 6 Kills: : Jennifer Steinman (Liz Polanski, Timothy Walker, Paige Strand, Anthony Rollins, Keira MacDonald, Charlene "Charlie" Norris) : Nick Reid (Sally Connelly, Adam Reeves, Jennifer Steinman, April Stone, Karl Chalmers, Megan Jacobson) 4 Kills: : Karl Chalmers (Marty Lovett, Jessica Vogel, Janet Claymont, Glen Bole) 3 Kills: :April Stone'' (Benjamin Latimer, Augustus "Dougal" MacDougal, Anna Kateridge)'' 2 Kills: :Harold Finston Smythe (Simon Fletcher, Corrina Landrey) :Adam Reeves (Quincy Archer, Nicole Husher) 1 Kill: :Maria Graham (Craig Hoyle) :Anthony Rollins (Sidney Rice) :Marty Lovett (Maria Graham) :Paige Strand (Aileen Borden) :Lyn Burbank (Amber Whimsy) :Charlene "Charlie" Norris (Preston Gray) :Carol Burke (Lyn Burbank) :Janet Claymont (Kari Nichols) '' '''Suicides/Accidents/Collar detonations:' :Harold Finston Smythe (Collar detonation by Danger Zone) :Nick Simmons (Impaled on a rusty support) :Nichole "Nikki" Campbell'' (Collar detonation by Danger Zone)'' :David Jackson (Fell down a hill) :Carol Burke (S''tepped on land mine left behind by island's original inhabitants)'' Category:Second Chances